


I Guess That's Me

by WatUCWatIC



Series: Season's Council [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Alternate Universe - Seasons, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatUCWatIC/pseuds/WatUCWatIC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I guess that's me," he said aloud. "Jack Frost, Shepard of Winter, Prince of Mischief - the Spirit of Winter."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Guess That's Me

Jack looked at the white haired male in the mirror. His hair wasn't messy, as it usually was, but it matched the fancy clothes he didn't want to wear. The person in the mirror looked almost confused, almost revolted by the appearance.

**Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter...? Prince...Prince of Winter...can I do that?**

_I'm Jack Frost_ , he thought.  _But he is not._

Jack Frost was a boy full of snowballs and fun times. The person in the mirror was a man (granted he still didn't look a day over twenty-five) who had hard work and deadlines. He'd always had those, but they never seemed like it. Now that he was in the Season Council, it seemed like it.

He took a deep breath, taking in the outfit that matched his looks but not him.

He definitely looked like the Prince of Winter, but at least he could cover that up with the cape. The crown was impossible to hide, however.

**Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter and Prince of Winter..no, that’s silly. Prince of...Mischief? I think someone has something like that...**

He sighed and turned to look around the giant room his "servants" had escorted him to. He'd been so excited when someone had been willing to speak to him, but now...

_I guess it's a good thing winter spirits tend to be loners. Wish I could be like them..._

He never wanted serious, trustworthy, loyal servants. He wanted fun friends to play with. The “trustworthy” and “loyal” came with the “friends” part, and he was very okay without the “serious” part. Sadly, he was the youngest winter spirit, emotionally, mentally, and physically... Why’d he been chosen to play the part again?

Oh, of course! Compassion. Apparently, compassion, pity, mercy, love and all the good emotions that managed to maintain the human race alive for so long was what most spirits were missing. That’s all it took? Seriously? Why had he accepted then?

_Well, it’s some one to talk to..._

Yeah. This was bearable. He'd have to wear this horrible outfit that suited royalty (which, technically, he was now) better than the fun-loving guy he was, but there was always speaking to Mother Nature, the other three seasons and the winter spirits!

He already knew the deal. With great power, came great responsibility. That meant he'd have to take winter more seriously, and keep secrets as well as winter traditions.

But it was a “great honor”, apparently.

He smiled at the man in the mirror. He smiled like the fun-loving, happy-go-lucky he truly was, and saw through the man. He saw the boy he was.

This boy was  **Jack Frost, now Spirit of Winter and Prince of Mischief?**  He smirked at the new title. Prince of Mischief  _definitely_  suited him better.

The boy grabbed his staff and took a new look at the mirror.  ** _Shepard_**.

For some reason, he preferred that one.

"I guess that's me," he said aloud. "Jack Frost, Shepard of Winter, Prince of Mischief - the Spirit of Winter."

"It's good to know you've chosen your title sire," a woman's voice came from behind him. Jack turned and grinned at the spirit that had first greeted him as representative of the Winter community, with a capital “W”. Now, kind of his Winter community...

Yuki- Onna, the woman who dearly loved children but despised untrustworthy adults. She was a beautiful Asian with long black hair and a white kimono, and sometimes, Jack could swear he almost saw through her. He suspected her to be a ghost, but maybe it was rude to ask?

She was kind (when not being ruthless to adults - something Jack couldn't bring himself to approve of, but never questioned) and was most definitely his first friend.

The wind around him picked up, and he laughed.  _Second friend_...though Wind is more of a family member.  _Big sibling or parent..._

"Hello Yuki-Onna!"

She smiled tenderly. A beautiful boy stuck forever as a child. He would never lie through his teeth to her. He would never betray her. She hoped.

"We'll be late Master Frost. Please accompany me as I escort you to where the Season Council meeting will be held."

"No need to be so formal! Just call me Jack. It is the name I was born with after all," he grinned at her, and Yuki-Onna's smile widened, if only slightly. He wondered if her face was restricted. Could she smile anymore than that?

"Then you may call me Yuki."

They got off well, and Jack's century of loneliness was done.

Joining the Season Council was definitely a great plan.

"I am Jack Frost, Shepard of Winter, Prince of Mischief - the Spirit of Winter. I accept the duty of keeping winter under control and abide to keeping Season tradition alive for as long as I reign. I also fully intend on treating my fellow Seasons as not only colleagues, but as my brother and sisters, respecting their seasons as if it were my own" Jack repeated the oath, one hand on the Book of Seasons provided by Mother Nature and the other on a stone slab with a blue snowflake on top, the Stone of Winter.

Mother Nature smiled at him and nodded. "Now you may choose your staff," she said, and showed him three scepters he could choose from. Each was a beautiful design of her own, crafted with ice and snow, but unbreakable. Very powerful too, as they could enhance his own power. He could almost feel it.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to keep my crook," Jack said, almost afraid she'd say no. But she was a kind woman, and she accepted his choice.

"Shepard of Winter indeed." Jack beamed at this.

"Welcome to the Season Council."

Jack turned around and faced the three others in the room, grinning. He had a family now. After a century of loneliness, he finally had a family.

**May Flowers, Gardener of Spring, Princess of Obedience (the Spirit of Spring.**

**Jaci Heat, Seductress of Summer, Warrior from the Tropics (the Spirit of Summer.**

**Mason Leaves, Drawer of Autumn, Artist of the Fall (the Spirit of Autumn.**

His brother and sisters.

The end to a perfect week was hilarious. Mason ended up annoying May enough for her to wrap vines around him. He struggled endlessly while Jaci laughed and maintained the vines in place. Jack figured he may as well provide some sort of extra fun by throwing snowballs at the poor boy. Sadly, Mason broke the the vines after the fourth snowball and started the best snowball fight Jack had had in his 103 years of life!

Also, YukiOnna had some sort of headclock!? She and the other seasonal’s “advisors” knew exactly what time it was and when to leave. Pimp, Bob, Serene, and Yuki spoke at the same time once the barrier guarding Mother Nature’s home silently dispersed and disappeared, “Time to go!”

Or rather, they each had a different variation but meant the same thing. It was kind of disconcerting but hilarious at the same time.

Although Jack left with a slightly disappointed “fair well”, his new friends (family) assured him he’d see them in five years, and they’d probably be waiting on him when they changed seasons to “hang out”, a phrase foreign to Jack, but Jaci said it would grow in popularity, she was personally assured of this by her trend setter... Sure it will.

Jack had a few days before transitioning into the slow end of autumn and beginning of winter, so he spent a few days in the Ice Palace. What a week! He was not one to accept extreme pampering and extreme arrogance, but he made good conversation with the elders and had friendly snowball fights with the few children there were. Apparently, they had been “born”. Jack figured...he must have been borned without a mother, then. Or a father. Or maybe Wind was his mother and the Moon his father? 

It was confusing, so he dropped the subject. 

Yuki asked if he’d died, but all he remembered only being “born”. “Let’s just...not speak of it anymore, please,” he said, finally. 

“Should I come with you?” Yuki asked once he prepared to leave for the Americas once again. 

“What?”

“Should I come with you? It is customary for familiars-”

“Advisors!” Jack piped in.

“-to follow their seasonal for the rest of their...term.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Jack said, raising a brow, “I thought you liked the mountains in Japan and your space. All that...”

“I do, but...do you?”

Jack paused. He did not want to be alone again. But...suddenly he realized how suffocating the atmosphere here at the palace had been. “Can winter spirits show affection...easily?"

“It...take a while for them to accustom to the feeling. Some cling too much, most prefer not to. The eldest are more skilled in compassion, but you...only a century old and you’re already the personification of compassion. From what I can tell, you’ve been like this from the start.”

Jack appreciated the avoidance of the word “born”. “I guess...I’m just weird. But, that’s good, right? So long as I’m young?”

“That’s another rarity. You can only recall living a century, but logic dictates most winter spirits would be five years old, physically.”

Maybe he _hadn’t_  been born? Wouldn’t that just take away from his humanity and ability to feel compassion? Jack was confused. 

They dropped the subject again and Jack left, feeling bothered for the next century. The 97 years after that would be spent wondering who he was, and the three years after that he would live as the Guardian of Fun, aware of his true origin and unaware of his seasonal family.

Then comes 2015.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I had fun picking out names for the other seasons, but I wonder if I stole an idea or two from another fanfiction-er. I apologize if I did. I tend to mix my ideas with others and/or have a similar idea to theirs. I think I might've taken the May Flowers from 'Snowstorm of Secrets' (great fanfic, check it out from fanfiction.net) but it seems pretty common...  
> Though I did search up the names and origins, so there's that. To put it simply, the other seasonals were actually born and kinda look how their homeland is like.   
> Jaci: Originally June, she'd native american, but considers herself Brazilian, currently.  
> Mason: I almost changed his name to Macy, but...ugh. No. He has french origins, but I'm stuck as to whether making him Canadian or actually from France. He doesn't care and likes to dress as Aladdin just to trick people into thinking he's from neither. He's my favorite.  
> May: May is polite, but so spunky and sarcastic. She's great, but yeesh, I hate spring!!! Allergies!!  
> Jack...is Jack. Dude, where have you been?  
> I also searched up Yuki-Onna and had a wish to just nickname her "Snow" but decided against it. She seems like a formal person, and abbreviating her name was probably bad enough. I shouldn't change it to english...  
> Bob, Pimp, and Serene have undeveloped origins.


End file.
